Tears
by CyaSunn
Summary: SPOILER Season 5, Grave Danger. Inhalt innen.


Autor: sunny66sara  
Rating: T  
Kategorie: Tragedy   
Warnung: SPOILER Season 5 Grave Danger, Charadeath!   
Inhalt: Wie würde das Team darauf reagieren, wenn sie Nick nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätten? A little bit of GSR! (hat gerade englisch... -gg-)   
Disclaimer: CSI gehört nicht mir und ich verdien hier mit kein Geld (so schön beides auch wär... ) Die Figuren sind nur ausgeliehen und die Handlung dient ausschließlich des Vergnügens...

So Leute. Ich bin endlich mal zufrieden mit dem, was ich fabriziert hab. Ich hoffe mal, ihr seid es auch... ;)

ACHTUNG, TASCHENTUCHALRAM!

* * *

Tears

Catherine mochte Regen.

Er konnte ganz fein und kaum zu sehen sein, so wie jetzt, oder schwer und in dicken Tropfen vom Himmel fallen.

Er passte immer zu ihren Gefühlen und war wie eine Decke, die sie umhüllte und beschützte.

Hier fühlte sie sich wirklich wohl und niemals einsam.

Selbst jetzt nicht, obwohl Nick tot war.

Er war bei ihr, das spürte sie.

In der Ferne erklang das Lachen eines Kindes.

Nick hatte Kinder geliebt.

Wie er mit Lindsay umgegangen war, war fast ein Wunder gewesen.

So liebevoll.

Catherine traten Tränen in die Augen.

Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen und ließ ihnen einfach freien Lauf.

Während sie weinte, fühlte sie noch intensiver, wie Nick bei ihr war und sie glaubte, ihn lächeln zu sehen.

* * *

Greg saß in dem kleinen Café, in dem er so oft mit Nick gesessen und gelacht hatte. 

Die Kellnerin, die die beiden sonst bediente, kam auf ihn zu.

„Heute mal alleine hier?", fragte sie ihn.

Greg nickte nur.

„Ich denke, du nimmst das Übliche, oder?"

Wieder nickte Greg, doch er fügte hinzu: „Ich nehme das, was üblicherweise Nick nimmt."

„Aber ich dachte, das mögen sie nicht?"

„Tu ich auch nicht."

Verwundert ging die junge Frau in die Küche, um kurz danach mit einem Bananenmilchshake wiederzukommen.

„Bitte sehr."

Greg bedankte sich und begann, das Getränk zu trinken.

„Stokes, du hattest schon immer keinen Geschmack.", sagte er zu sich selbst, grinste kurz und fing dann an zu weinen.

Die Tränen tropften auf den Holztisch und hinterließen eine winzige Pfütze.

Plötzlich hielt ihm jemand ein Taschentuch hin.

Greg sah auf und erkannte Warrick.

Er lächelte und nahm es.

Warrick setze sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen neben ihn.

Auch er hatte geweint, Greg sah es an seinen roten Augen.

Sie beide quälte eine Frage.

Warum Nick?

Doch tief in ihrem Innern wussten sie die Antwort.

Er war zu gut zum Leben gewesen.

Gleichzeitig griffen beide nach der Taschentuchpackung, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Greg lachte, nahm sich eins und hielt sie Packung dann Warrick hin.

Der wiederholte Gregs Geste und wischte Greg mit der Hand eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

Mehr war nicht nötig.

Sie wussten beide, dass Nick gewollt hätte, dass sie nun zusammenhielten.

* * *

Natürlich trauerte Sara um Nick. 

Aber sie setzte sich damit auseinander, nicht wie Grissom.

Grissom änderte nichts und sprach auch nicht über Nick.

Jedes Mal, wenn eine Unterhaltung über Nick aufkam, bemühte er sich, sie sofort in eine andere Richtung zu lenken oder zu unterbinden.

Sie akzeptierte das, es war halt seine Art damit umzugehen, dass einer seiner Ermittler tot war.

Als aber Grissom sich so unmöglich verhielt und sie sogar anschrie, als sie Nick nur erwähnte, beschloss Sara, dass es Zeit wurde, mit ihm zu reden.

* * *

„Grissom, kann ich mal mit dir reden?", fragte sie ganz direkt, als sie nach der Schicht noch mal in seinem Büro vorbeisah. 

„Ich habe zu tun.", erwiderte Grissom schroff.

Sara achtete überhaupt nicht auf seine Worte, sondern schloss die Tür und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor seinen Schreibtisch.

Sie sagte nichts.

„Sara, was willst du?"

„Eine Erklärung."

„Wofür?"

„Für dein Verhalten. Grissom, so kann es nicht weitergehen. Nick kommt nicht zurück, nur weil du die Tatsache ignorierst, dass er tot ist."

„Das tue ich nicht."

„Doch, das tust du. Du verhältst dich unmöglich, Grissom!"

„Das ist ja wohl meine Sache."

„Grissom, verdammt! Ist es nicht! Du kannst dich nicht einfach zurückziehen, es nicht beachten und uns wie Dreck behandeln!"

„Ich behandle euch nicht wie Dreck."

„Er ist tot, Grissom! Nick ist tot! Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun!"

Sie fing an zu weinen, doch sie versteckte es nicht.

Sie wollte, dass Grissom es sah.

Dass er verstand, dass man weinen konnte, ohne schwach zu sein.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass er... tot ist, Sara.", sagte Grissom leise.

„Nein, ist es dir nicht. Du machst einfach weiter wie vorher. Das ist nicht richtig."

„Das ist, wie ich mit der Sache umgehe."

„Das ist Verdrängung! Es ist nichts Schlimmes daran, auch mal Gefühle zu zeigen."

„Ich kann nicht, Sara. Das funktioniert bei mir nicht."

„Natürlich kannst du."

Sara trat bis auf wenige Zentimeter an ihn heran.

„Wein mit mir.", flüsterte sie leise.

„Sara, nein... Das ist nichts für mich..."

„Es ist befreiend, Grissom. Es ist nichts Schlechtes."

„Ich kann das nicht."

„Sicher kannst du. Ich kann es doch auch."

Grissom biss sich auf die Lippe und sah wie Sara ihm gerade in die Augen sah, weinend und ohne es zu verstecken.

„Wehr dich nicht dagegen. Lass es einfach geschehen."

Und er hörte auf sie.

Sara beobachtete die kleine einsame Träne, die ihm über die Wange lief und lächelte leicht, bevor sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte, ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter vergrub und weinte.

Grissom weinte leise und ohne auch nur einmal einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Aber das war okay.

Er konnte weinen wie er wollte, solange er wenigstens weinte.

Solange er die Gefühle zuließ und sie nicht verdrängte.

Seine Maske war gefallen und er konnte sich endlich mit seinen Emotionen auseinandersetzen.

* * *

Manchmal verbindet zusammen weinen mehr, als zusammen zu lachen. 

Und manchmal ist eine einzige Träne der Weg in ein neues Leben.

**Ende**

* * *

Ich will REVIEWS! Sonst könnt ihr meinen Gesundheitszustand eh vergessen... -gg- 


End file.
